


Intensity

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Attraction, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came out of nowhere and rocked him to his core. He never expected it but now that he had had a brief taste he was sure as hell not letting this chance pass him by. The sheer intensity of it took his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of NCIS...how I wish I did! This is for my LJ NCIS bingo square- attraction.
> 
> Much love and many thanks to my most awesome Beta Amy!

He watched from the shadows, his eyes strained to drink in everything about the man. Only once before had he felt drawn to someone so strongly and that frightened him on so many levels. He currently was only able to wonder what about the man awakened feelings that had lain dormant since the death of his girls.

 

The feeling was so intense and surprising that without knowing anything about him, he innately knew that it went far deeper than a mild attraction. It wasn’t something that he would be able to explain without sounding foolish but that did not change the fact that this was more than a simple matter of attraction. For one he was diametrically different from those that came before him. 

 

Maybe he was the one that Abby and Ducky always went on about; the one that would save him from himself and fit in his life. Frankly, he never gave much thought their ramblings; he had had the one once, the one that made everything make sense within him and fit him like a glove. Shannon had been that and he had tried to replace her three separate times. He was going through a third divorce which merely cemented the fact that she was irreplaceable.

 

This was different though and not for the obvious reason- that he was a man. No…the difference was that he was pulled towards the man like a magnet, as if an invisible hand was pushing him forward without his consent. If he believed in the fate shit that Abby always tried to fill his brain with, he could call it that. 

 

Not many people knew that there had been a few men in his past. Nothing to write home about; they were more a means to an end and not one of them had drawn him in the way this one seemed to do. All he wanted was find a way to touch him, talk to him, and see if everything that he imagined was there. He couldn’t risk that though, he was undercover, and he wasn’t sure that the man wasn’t part of the ring they were out to take down.

 

His gut told him no, but the way his body was reacting there were signals being sent in every direction and that was wreaking havoc with that time trusted feeling. He needed to resolve this and fast; far too much was riding on his actions. How he was going to marry the two was something he’d have to deal with as it came. 

 

He quickly formulated a plan. He would get up close and personal with the man and at the same time get arrested, cementing his cover which would give him more street cred.

 

He wore a feral smirk while his blue eyes raked over man who had no idea what was coming his way. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of hiding making sure that the briefcase could be seen as he began to move. 

 

He felt the other man’s eyes on him and turned his head making eye contact before sprinting ahead as the man gave chase. His heart pounded in anticipation of being caught. He knew the man was shouting at him even taunting him but he was unable to make out the words clearly, and found himself too focused on the way the timbre was affecting him. ‘Well that was unexpected’, Gibbs thought as he struggled to tamp down the desire that coursed through his body. His only cognizant thought was to wonder what else the man could do to him if the sound of his voice incited this reaction within him. 

 

Slowing his pace slightly, he allowed himself to be caught and finally came face to face with the man that had stirred him to distraction. His body felt the other’s strength as he was tackled from behind and desperately turned as he fell to the ground intent upon getting a closer look at the man. Before he had a chance to give any credence to his thoughts, his blue eyes found themselves trapped by a pair of intense green ones.

 

Though cliché he felt as though an electric current ran through his body at the same time that everything around him disappeared leaving him only aware of the man that was straddling his body. To his surprise, it appeared that the younger man was having his own reaction if the growing bulge in the man’s jeans was anything to go by.

 

He wanted to say something, anything that would make sense of this when at the same time all he wanted to do was kiss the man senseless. Struggling to control his body’s intense reaction was proving to be futile as his cock was making its desire known.

 

Just as panic was setting in and his brain was scrambling to come up with some sort of excuse for his raging hard on, he noticed the younger man roll his hips and grind against his cock before catching himself and stopping.

 

“You’re under arrest dirt bag.” The cop’s voice was deep and husky as he worked to catch his breath. Gibbs wasn’t sure if it was due to the chase or the man’s own reaction to him. Throwing caution to the wind decided to push a bit and moved slightly causing his cock to rub against the very tight ass above him. Smirking inside, he heard the strangled moan escape the man’s mouth obviously without his consent.

 

Feeling his own arousal spike he knew that he had to gain control over the situation before he ripped their clothes off and fucked him right there and then. This wasn’t who he was and though he could see that happening in the future there was the small matter of one, learning the man’s name; and two finishing the op so that he could explore whatever this might be. 

 

There was no way in hell he was going to let this pass him by regardless of the circumstances. He could rectify any misunderstandings as soon as he was brought to the station and then…well then all bets were off. This man was going to be his; failure was not an option.


End file.
